Silly Love With Silly People
by kyurilotus1st
Summary: Kuroko Mimiko is the younger sister of Kuroko Tetsuya and the younger stepsister of Akashi Seijuro. Four boys fight for her love, but her attention is on a boy attending Kaije middle school, someone she met on a jog, Kasamatsu Yukio. The first year of her middle school. Over protective Akashi GOM without Akashi x OC Kasamatsu Y. x OC. Rewritten Summary
1. Chapter 1

Teiko, a school proud and famous for its sports clubs.

That was her new middle school.

"Don't worry, I cut anyone that is foolish enough to bother you to pieces."

"Maybe, Sei-nii, that is the reason I only have one friend ever since kindergarten."

The red-haired boy beside her chuckled before saying"You were the one that always came to me for help when they crowded around you."

She pouted and said,"This isn't even the school Tetsu-nii goes to."

"It can't be helped because he's in Germany."

"But i-"

She was interrupted by him saying,"He is also a college student."

Kuroko Mimiko sighed.

She never did win an arguement from Sei-nii ever after all.

Well, at least her new middle school had a basketball club.

The good part about this middle school is that both genders were able to enter sports clubs.

* * *

Inside the school gates were absolute chaos.

Mimiko helped her brother hide his presence in order to get through the mass of first-years trying to get to the main school building.

They were getting blocked by second and third-years trying to get the new students to join their own clubs.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro was thankful for his younger sister's low presence and ability to mask his.

Not that he would have had any trouble by himself, of course.

It was just that her way was easier.

The pair reached the basketball booth without any trouble.

The older students did not notice them until Akashi knocked on the table a few times.

"Ahh!",the two older, manly looking students yelped in a very girlish way.

"Please give us the forms and we'll be on our way."

It was an order not a request.

Quickly overcoming their shock, one of them said,"Watch how you speak kid." as he handed two forms to Akashi.

Akashi just smirked as Mimiko filled out both of their forms.

Mimiko held out the papers, but the two were focused on her brother and didn't see her.

Mimiko knocked on table and inwardly smirked at the shrieks.

"When were you here?!"

"From the start.",she replied in a monotone voice as she handed the papers to the pair.

"Let's go, Sei-nii."

The two older students watched as the pair disappeared from their sight.

'_Difficult freshmen...'_


	2. Chapter 2

Mimiko was dismayed by what she saw.

_She_ was in class A1 while _Sei-nii_ was in class B3.

"Mimi, don't sulk."

"But like this I can't bother you in class, Sei-nii! And don't call me 'Mimi'. It sounds like I have big ears!"

"But you do have big ears, _Mimi."_

"Gahh!"

Mimiko glared at the offending brother.

"Tetsu-nii would have been nicer!"

"Really?"

Mimiko sighed and said," Then again, maybe not. It's Tetsu-nii after all."

"Thought so."

Mimiko then said,"I packed our bentos, just like you asked, but remember you owe me a vanilla milkshake."

Akashi nodded with a faint smile on his lips.

Mimiko's cooking was _delicious._

He glanced at his watch.

"We better get going, or else we're going to be late."

"Already! Bye, I'll see you later, Sei-nii!"

Akashi watched with almost a fond look as Mimiko ran off, her light-blue hair flying behind her as she ran to class.

* * *

As she got to the class, Mimiko saw her best and only friend, Hoshino Suzaka, sitting down on a seat.

Quickly, Mimiko slipped into next seat and playfully poked her in the arm.

"Mimiko-chan!"

"How did you know who I was?"

"Who else is there in the world that pokes me in the arm?"

"That's true."

Suzaka turned to Mimiko smiling and said," It is good to see you after that long summer break."

Mimiko smiled and was about to say something back, but the teacher came in yelled,"Quiet!"

* * *

The teacher came in and studied his new class.

Something told him that this class would be a bunch of trouble makers...

Teacher's instinct, maybe?

His eyes swept over ever student in the class and focused on Mimiko.

She gave him a dazzling (obviously fake) smile.

He just frowned at her.

"Alright, if you guys behave at class and school, you and I will get along fine. Remember that, got it?"

**"Yes, sir!"**

"Good, let's start."

* * *

After a boring class of Math, Science, History, it was finally lunch time.

"Suzaka-chan, do you want to eat lunch with Sei-nii and me?"

"Of course, I can't wait to see that know-it-all-red-head."

"Please refrain from calling me a red-head, Suzaka."

"Oh, but you are one, Sei-kun."

Akashi ignored her and said,"Let's go up to the roof and eat."

* * *

Timeskip to the end of school

* * *

After school had ended, Akashi and Mimiko went to the gym.

The test was easy, so no doubt they passed.

But to get to the first string they had to play team against team against some first stringers.

They were paired up with a blondie, a guy with navy- blue hair, a green-haired megane, and a purple-haired giant.

Mimiko named them 'rainbow team' for fun.

It turned out that they were all very good, although they could be better.

The game was easily won.

That was the first day of school.

* * *

Author's section

Yes, I am not including Haizaki in the story.

Kasamatsu will appear in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

For some reason, Mimiko's body had decided to wake up 3 hours earlier than needed and refused to go back to sleep.

'_I might as well go jogging arond the neighborhood...' _

"Where are you going this early, Mimiko?"

Mimiko turned around at the voice.

It was her mothers' walking down the stairs fully dressed.

* * *

Now most people have one mother and one father.

Mimiko and Akashi had two mothers and no father.

Their father had married Kuroko Timaki and had one child with another on its way.

But he had forcefully raped another woman, whose name was Akashi Seneki, and made her pregnant.

After 3 months of arguing in court he left the two women and walked out on them.

The women, instead of hating each other, banded together and raised 3 children on their own.

The father's name was abandoned and each child used their mother'name.

* * *

"I can't go back to sleep, so I'm going jogging. I'll be back by 6:30."

"Be careful."

"I will!"

She walked out the door and breathed in the cold morning air.

_'The world looks different when you look at it in the morning. It's so peaceful and quiet.'_

_'But I can't help but feel like I'm missing something.'_

Mimiko steadily jogged down the street, immersed in the quiet and peace.

She didn't notice that someone was in front of her until she bumped in to him and fell down.

"Ow!"

"I-I'm sor-sorry."

Mimiko looked up and saw a guy holding a trembling hand out to her.

He looked older than her and had storm-grey eyes and black hair.

A bit taller than her, so he was short as well.

"No, it's okay. It was my fault for not looking where I was going.",said Mimiko as she took his hand.

There was a slight flinch from him when she took his hand.

She cocked her head.

"I know this isn't any of my business, but are you afraid of girls?", Mimiko suddenly asked.

"What?! U-um, n-no, ye-ea, y-e-"

Mimiko clamped her hand over his mouth to stop the oncoming wave of stuttered words.

"Calm down. Breath in and breath out..."

She unclamped her hand from him as he started to follow her directions.

"Good."

She suddenly giggled.

"W-what?"

"Nothing. It's just that you seem so naive and shy.",Mimiko told him with another giggle.

The boy huffed and had a look of injured pride.

Then he looked at his watch and stuttered,"I ha-have to go n-now or I-I'm going to be la-late."

"Late for what?"

"M-my basketball m-match."

The boy suddenly got the feeling that he should have not told her that.

"A basketball match? Then take me with you. I have nothing to do for the next 2 hours and 30 minutes, anyway."

His feeling came true.

"No!"

"Why?"She narrowed her eyes,"Is it because I'm a **girl**?"

"No! It's be-because...we don't even know e-each other?"

Mimiko brightened.

"That can easily be fixed! What's your name?"

"...Kasamatsu Yukio...", he hesitated before he answered.

"My name is Kuroko Mimiko. Now we know each other! Any more reasons I can't go?"

Kasamatsu had plenty of reasons, but he decided to keep quiet.

"O-okay, you can come, but we're go-going to have to run."

Mimiko cheered and said,"Thanks, and did you notice that your stammering less? Maybe it means that your starting to like me?"

She smiled teasingly at him.

Kasamatsu blushed a deeper shade than Akashi's hair(which was quite a feat) and ran off.

"Hey, wait up!", Mimiko yelled, as she ran after him.

_'Some boys can be so shy.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Mimiko caught up with Kasamatsu as he stopped in front of a school-like building.

Then she realized that it _was_ a school.

Kaije middle school to be exact.

Mimiko asked,"Does your school always have practice matches this early?"

Kasamatsu glanced at her before answering.

"No, this time i-is an ex-cep-ception. The other school h-had to go so-somew-here after this."

Mimiko nodded.

_'Kaije... Where did I hear that name before?'_

Then it hit her.

Kaije was a famous school renown for its basketball and tennis clubs.

Each year it had more than a hundred students applying for the clubs.

Only one-tenth of that many students managed to actually get into the clubs.

For Kasamatsu to in the club meant that he was a pretty good basketball player.

Even if he was very shy around girls.

Also, if he was playing in the practice match, he had to be a regular!

Mimiko looked at Kasamatsu in new interest.

But before she could say anything though, a guy came out of the building.

Spotting Kasamatsu, he walked over to him and said,"You're late, Yukio. What took you so long?"

"Sorry. I bumped into someone."

"That can't make a excuse."

"Of course it can! Bumping into me is a fine excuse!"

The guy jumped at Mimiko's voice.

"Who are-"

As soon as the other guy saw her his personality did a 90 degree turn.

"Pardon me. What's a beautiful lady like you doing with a guy like him?("Oi"-Kasamatsu) My name's Moriyama Yoshitaka, by the way.",he said in a flirty manner and with a wink.

Kasamatsu hit him and told her,"Sorry about this guy."

"I don't mind, more importantly let's go to the courts!"

"O-okay."

Moriyama sprang up and declared,"I'll lead the way!"

"No thanks."

During their short walk to the gym, Moriyama whispered to Kasamatsu,"Well, well..."

"What?"

"The most unlikely person to bring a girl to school actually did it."

"S-she just came with me!"

"Really?"

Mimiko opened the gym door just as Kasamatsu opened his mouth to retort something to Moriyama forcing him to shut his mouth again.

The sight that greeted her was her furious Sei-nii...


	5. Chapter 5

Mimiko froze because finally remembered.

They had a practice match

Akashi looked- no, is furious.

"Mimiko, we need to talk."

He dragged her into the locker room.

The two teams watched in growing fear as the door shook violently.

"I'M OLD ENOUGH TO JOG BY MYSELF, SEI-NII!"

"WELL, OBVIOUSLY NOT! YOU FORGOT ABOUT THE MATCH WITH KAIJE AND TURN UP LATE WITH A BOY!"

"YOU GOT IT ALL WRON-"

The door continued to shake.

A single Midorima Shintaro sighed shaking his head.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SIGH, SHINTARO/TARO-TARO!"

Teiko's team visibly paled obviously wondering how in the world Akashi and Mimiko knew if they were in the locker room.

The manager of the Teiko team, Momoi, apologized.

"I'm so sorry. This should end in a few minutes."

* * *

A few minutes later, Akashi came out in a triumpant but annoyed mood.

That and the fact he was glaring knives and daggers or anything sharp at Kasamatsu along with murderous intent.

Another two minutes later Mimiko came out dressed in her jersey.

She started a glaring match with her brother while warming up.

"Well... If you are done stretching,the five starting players of each team! Please line up!"

The referee looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Which was probably true.

"Start!"

* * *

Author's note

Let's hope Kasamatsu survives!

Also my updating will be weird.

That's all.


End file.
